


First Frost

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Aversa is adjusting to her life with the Shepherds, poorly. After such a disastrous fight with their tactician, it seems most people know how bitter, unpleasant, and caustic she is. Well. Most humans.





	First Frost

**Author's Note:**

> yes i do like snow please don't sue me  
> also minerva is the best. all three minervas

There was a wyvern under that blanket. A huge tent had been torn down, repurposed, or stolen by the wyvern’s master. All to keep a gigantic lizard alive in the frozen north. Aversa herself felt very similar. The wind bit right through her layered robes. She was wearing half of her closet, and apparently, the useless half.

The blanket moved, and the tip of the wyvern’s snout appeared just above the snow. So warm it had to cool itself off. Aversa sighed, she wasn’t going to hide her jealousy, the wyvern wouldn’t care. She crouched into the snow. Half of the wyvern’s big, colourful eye was visible under the sheet. Aversa said,

“I used to ride a wyvern much like you. Briefly. Don’t think I have a soft spot for your kind.” Aversa turned her nose up. The lizard didn’t even blink. It couldn’t understand her. She smiled, no point in pretending to be aloof.

“You remind me of my time in Plegia. One of the few good things about that place was that the wyverns seemed to enjoy it. Endless sunrise, your kin would lay out in the sun for hours after drills.”

The wyvern let out a snort, and edged its snout closer to her. It looked at her with some interest. Aversa narrowed her eyes. Just a coincidence, right? She decided to test it.

“They frolicked and played like adorable puppies. I would cuddle and pet them all the time.” She tried to keep the sarcasm from her voice, “Oh yes, they called me ‘fantastic scratcher Aversa’”

It didn’t move. Aversa glared at the lizard. That thing was definitely listening to her. She didn’t spend enough time around Plegia’s Wyverns to get to know any, and now she regretted that. What was this behavior? No pegasus would ever be interested in a story she told it. No horse would ever soften up to her without sufficient food. She snorted,

“Oh, would I be a tasty treat for you? Is that why you’re staring at me?” It made a rumbling sound, then tucked its nose back into the blanket. Aversa stood up abruptly. She blinked a few times. She couldn’t have offended the big lizard, it was just a simple animal. All Aversa had to do was walk away right now, and nothing would come of it. She pinched her palms, and shivered a bit more. The wind wasn’t blowing right now. She needed to take cover soon.

“So. There are giant dragon bones in Plegia, some nearly a hundred feet tall. While birds would perch on them sometimes, the wyverns really enjoyed them. And enjoyed eating the birds.” The wyvern poked its nose out, “I don’t have any birds, you glutton. Anyway, you’d see them bunched together on the upright bones. They’d be huge black spots on top of these white pillars.”

She stared at the wyvern, who was now staring back at her. “Did you do that? Do you miss cuddling with other wyverns?” She smirked, “Well, I’m sure they’re all frozen out here!”

It let out a big huff, which blew some snow over to Aversa. She shrieked as the snow instantly seeped through her robe. It felt like she had just bore half her leg to the biting winds.

“What?! Do you want an apology?!” The wyvern nodded, “There’s no other wyverns here! It’s just you!”

The wyvern lolled its head to one side, nearly into the snow. It glared pointedly. Aversa sighed with her entire body, then said,

“Fine! No wyverns will freeze to death tonight! Are you happy now?”

The wyvern rolled its eyes. The big lizard, a pack animal, rolled its eyes at her. Then it nodded, just slightly. Aversa just stood in the snow for a few seconds. It forgave her? First, the fact that it understood enough to be offended in the first place, then decided to make amends. It nearly made Aversa forget that she was freezing to death very quickly. She hopped from foot to foot,  
“Well, this was lovely. I especially liked when you blew snow on me. But I’m going to have to thaw myself out. Bye.”

She started walking around the wyvern, but it leaned forward and nipped at her robe. She said,

“That’s naughty! Don’t break my clothes!”

The wyvern had opened one of its wings. The inside of its blanket looked very warm indeed. Aversa glared at the wyvern, then back at the blankets, then at the wyvern again. She pointed into the blanket, then said,

“Are you inviting me in there with you? Is there even enough space?”

It nodded quickly, then let out a huff again. Aversa smirked,

“Oh, you think  _ you’re _ feeling the cold?” She climbed in over the wyvern’s tail, “I guarantee that I’m a block of ice, so you’re the one inviting it in.”

The wyvern lowered the blanket over them, and curled its nose around Aversa. The atmosphere was pitch dark, just like the jet-black wyvern. It felt like a warm, leather couch covering her from all sides. Aversa sighed, she had no trouble taking advantage of a wyvern’s hospitality. She could even feel her legs again. The blanket above them was obviously magically heated. Aversa whispered,

“You must be the most spoiled wyvern in the world if your owner gets you magical blankets.”

They relaxed into each other. The wyvern settled into calming, rhythmic breathing. Aversa was afraid that she’d fall asleep soon. She muttered,

“Well, you deserve it.”

The darkness, comforting warmth, and a caring body around her was more than enough to let her drift into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe that this is my third attempt at writing something, anything, that involved cherche? i have a lovely cherche sticker on my laptop that i'm using to write these words right now, but i've still only ever written her as a cameo!!! i love her but i have trouble writing her  
> also this is the first thing i've written for aversa that doesn't make me want to cringe into the sun!!!! yaaaaay!!!!
> 
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
